Quatre épices
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Ibusaki berhasil diperkosa lagi, kali ini oleh empat varian makanan Perancis. / "Apa tema selanjutnya?" ・ SatoShun ・ /YAOI/


**Shokugeki no Souma **(c) Tsukuda Yuuto & Saeki Shun

**Warning**: PWP. _Boy x boy_. Plot antah-berantah. DL;DR.**  
**Oh iya… tantenya author koki hotel bintang 5 di Dubai, jadi… _:(´□`」 ∠):_

* * *

**Quatre épices**  
「 …is an excellent blend to have in your repertoire. 」

.**  
**by **St. Chimaira** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?"

Duduk di atas ranjang empuk miliknya, Ibusaki Shun memilih menjatuhkan arah pandangnya ke level yang lebih rendah. Tidak menjawab untuk menyetujui, tapi tidak juga menampik untuk menolak.

Sementara ikut di posisi yang sama—menghadap Ibusaki, Isshiki Satoshi menempatkan piring berdiameter dua puluh lima di antara mereka. Di atasnya tersaji kuliner elegan bertema sama, dipadatkan dalam satu bidang dengan wangi yang menggugah selera.

"—sesuai kesepakatan, kali ini masakan Perancis. Spesialisasiku."

"Aku tidak mengerti esensinya. Empat jenis menu pokok dalam satu wadah akan mereduksi nilai masing-masing rasanya. Seluruh aroma akan bercampur aduk."

"Aku tidak sependapat. Lagipula tubuhmu yang nanti akan menjawabnya." Isshiki mendorong piring tadi menjauh, memaksa sang pemilik kamar untuk segera meraup isinya, "Kau bisa mulai dari mana saja. Kusarankan mencobanya searah jarum jam."

_Gluk._ Ibusaki merasa dijebak.

Terutama setelah melihat tampilan warna-warni dari susunan pangan yang mencolok, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menjangkau pisau dan garpu terdekat. Mengeduk salah satu porsi kecil yang tersedia.

"_Foie Gras_. Pilihan bagus."

Tidak usah dijabarkan oleh yang lebih tua, Ibusaki sendiri paham kalau daging yang sedang dia santap sekarang berasal dari hati unggas—angsa tepatnya. Berdasarkan aromanya, keyakinannya berkata kalau sang koki hanya membakar bahan dasarnya mentah-mentah sebelum menuang saus khas Perancis yang sebagian besar terdiri atas bawang, madu serta cuka putih.

"Hnngg…"

Namun baru sampai pada gigitan pertama, makanan itu sudah leleh di seputaran lidahnya seperti mentega cair. Sangat gurih dan kaya rasa. Rasanya uniknya sulit untuk dideskripsikan, membuat sekujur tubuhnya seakan disengat listrik.

Mendapat respon positif, Isshiki tersenyum puas. Terutama ketika menangkap sembulan yang tampak jelas dari balik celana di antara pangkal paha Ibusaki.

Sebuah reaksi yang sangat diharapkan, "Terima kasih."

_Khh_. "T-tutup mulutmu! Aku baru mencoba sedikit,"

"Cukup sedikit untuk menjelaskan semuanya… terutama apa yang terjadi di bawah sana."

Ibusaki berusaha tidak terpancing, "Diam dan biarkan aku makan!"

Isshiki mengangkat bahu. Terpaksa melepaskan kesenangannya saat Ibusaki berusaha menyembunyikan masalahnya dengan menutup kedua kaki, seraya mengalihkan perhatian dengan berpindah pada menu selanjutnya.

"_Bouef bourguinon.__" _tebakan yang langsung disetujui anggukan kepala Isshiki.

Lagi-lagi jenis yang tidak terlalu istimewa, batin Ibusaki. Sebagai ahli memasak menggunakan tekhnik asap untuk menyajikan sebagian besar hidangan, dia terlalu sering menggunakan daging sapi sebagai menu utama.

Tapi mulutnya tidak berani berkomentar sebelum merasakan hal nyata, karena siapapun paham kecakapan masak penerima tahta _7th seat_ dari _Tōtsuki elite ten_ sudah pasti tidak bisa diremehkan.

Dan bagian depan celananya semakin sesak saja.

"M-masih belum…" indera perasanya dikabuti napsu. Lidah Ibusaki sekali lagi mengecap potongan daging yang baru saja disuapnya.

_DEG._

Tangannya seketika meremas seprai kasurnya erat. Tidak hanya di mulut, rasa nikmat sudah menyebar hingga ke pangkal kerongkongannya bahkan sebelum makanan itu berhasil ditelan. Ibusaki merasa seperti ditelanjangi bulat-bulat.

"Ahhn~"

Tubuhnya yang sempat limbung ke depan itu ditahan cekatan oleh yang lebih tua. Terdengar napas memburu dengan tempo tidak beraturan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Ibusaki?"

"Kenapa… kukira olahan anggur merah tidak akan tajam… begini…" ucap Ibusaki tersengal. Tangannya belum berhenti mengais bagian saus yang kental dengan ujung garpunya untuk dicicip kembali. Lagi, lagi, Ibusaki tidak bisa berhenti.

"_Brie_ dan _Camembert.__" _Isshiki mencoba menjelaskan, "Aku mencampur dua jenis keju ini saat menumis daging untuk menghasilkan aroma dan rasa yang kuat."

Sial. Ibusaki lupa kalau keju ala perancis tidak bisa diremehkan. Alat vitalnya terasa sakit seperti akan meledak. Mengetahui ereksinya mudah terpancing hanya dengan mencicipi dua jenis makanan buatan Isshiki benar-benar hal yang paling memalukan. Ibusaki sempat berpikir kalau dia bisa lebih kuat dari ini.

"Kuharap kau sanggup bertahan, masih ada dua menu lagi." bisikan erotis sengaja dilontarkan Isshiki tepat di telinga Ibusaki. Membuat pipi _prince of smoke_ padam total.

"Aku… tidak akan kalah…"

Dengan tekad luar biasa, Ibusaki menyambut menu ketiga. Dari segi fisik tampilannya tidak memuaskan, tapi dari rasanya—jangan tanya.

"I-ini… _Coq au Vin__?" _peluh dingin sang pencicip luruh. Rasanya terlalu ringan, tapi tekstur lembut dari bahan dasar kaki ayam itu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kutambah sedikit _sauté _khusus. Tapi kali ini rahasia… tidak semua resep bisa kujabarkan isinya, aku harus punya kartu truf." kedipan sekilas Isshiki mampu membuat lawannya kesal dan kagum di saat bersamaan.

_Huff._

Hembusan napas sejenak sebelum sang penantang menghitung persentase kemenangannya di pertarungan kali ini.

Kemungkinannya menipis karena tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia cukup tersiksa saat menyadari sebagian besar darah dalam tubuhnya sudah berkumpul di satu titik di bawah sana. Ditambah kepalanya mulai pusing karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat makhluk keras kepala sepertimu. Kalau memang sudah ingin keluar, kenapa tidak dibuka saja…?"

Jemari Isshiki mencapai bagian depan celana Ibusaki yang terlanjur basah. Ada niat lebih jauh untuk melepas pertahanan selanjutnya supaya juniornya lebih leluasa bernapas.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" tangan nakal itu ditepis kuat-kuat, "aku… hh… bisa sendiri…"

"Oh, ya? Aku ingin melihatnya…" nada suara Isshiki berubah penasaran, tapi tangannya masih mencoba lagi.

Tidak mendengar penolakan berarti kali ini, Isshiki membuka retsleting celana Ibusaki dan meraih kemaluan juniornya yang tengah menegang dengan glans yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan pembuka.

"Nhh… lepas…"

"Kau menahannya sampai seperti ini, luar biasa…"

Menerima skinship secara langsung membuat debaran jantung Ibusaki semakin menjadi-jadi, tubuhnya hampir saja lepas kendali, "Kubilang lepas! Aku tidak butuh _handicap_."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan merasa sangat kecewa kalau sentuhanku bisa lebih memuaskanmu daripada rasa masakanku,"

Kalau tidak melanggar batas kesopanan karena perbedaan umur, Ibusaki ingin sekali menjejal piring di atas ranjang ke mulut Isshiki yang sekarang tergelak hebat.

Berusaha mengakhiri penderitaannya lebih cepat, garpu di tangan Ibusaki segera menciduk menu terakhir.

"Setelah menikmati tiga jenis daging, menyantap _Dauphinois de Courgettes _yang berbahan dasar kentang menciptakan sensasi tersendiri." jelas Isshiki tanpa diminta.

Rasa tidak mungkin berbohong—itu prinsip Ibusaki dari sejak memutuskan belajar menjadi juru masak. Dan apa yang dikatakan seniornya benar-benar tepat sasaran. Ada stimulasi asing yang baru saja melewati lidahnya kemudian dengan cepat bersarang, mengendap lagi-lagi di bagian bawah perutnya.

Ah.

"…tidak mungkin… ini…" napas Ibusaki memburu, sepertinya dia tidak kuat lagi, "Gratin?"

"Bingo! Krim segar yang untuk lapisannya bisa meminimalisir lemak daging. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak usah takut karena semua sajian diproses dengan sehat."

"…sial… nhh…" harus Ibusaki akui, dia kalah telak.

"Masih tersisa satu suap lagi, aku bisa membantumu…" Isshiki menjulurkan garpu yang penuh pada ujungnya, kewarasan Ibusaki mati-matian menolak.

"Berhen… ti…" keyakinannya goyah. Tidak lama sampai mulut Ibusaki kembali dipenuhi aroma _rosemary_. Beberapa kali kunyahan sebelum ditelan cepat.

"Khh… ahhn…!"

—kemudian putih pekat itu lepas. Membanjiri permukaan piring yang sejak awal bergeming di antara mereka yang semakin lama mempersempit jarak.

Kepala Ibusaki terpaksa beristirahat di pundak Isshiki. Napasnya terengah-engah selagi mulutnya berusaha merangkul limpahan oksigen. Telapak tangannya refelks menggenggam apa yang menjadi miliknya, naik dan turun untuk mengeluarkan beban yang masih tersisa.

Ibusaki tahu dia telah gagal. Lagi.

"Padahal kau belum menebak bumbu ajaib yang kupakai untuk mengikat semua rasa tadi… setelah ini akan kujelaskan padamu…" Isshiki mengecup manis daerah telinga korban yang masih menolak untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Entah sejak kapan permainan dimulai. Mungkin dari sebelum Isshiki menduduki _7th_ _seat_, entahlah. Ingatan dua makhluk adam itu sepertinya sudah tertinggal jauh.

Yang pasti mereka selalu menikmati pertarungan pribadi dari aturan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, dengan dalih untuk melatih kemampuan diri. Atau semacam kesenangan duniawi, hanya mereka yang mengerti.

"Selanjutnya… tidak akan semudah ini…"

Senyum penuh arti tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan dari paras Isshiki, sejenak sebelum bibir mereka merapat dalam kecupan singkat, "Selanjutnya aku akan membuatmu keluar dua kali…"

Ibusaki tahu kakak kelasnya tidak sedang sesumbar. Kenyataannya dia harus siap berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk menghadapi tantangan yang pastinya lebih berat dari ini.

"Apa tema selanjutnya?"

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N: **

_Entry_ perdana buat fandom utama malah langsung rating dewasa #duk  
Siapa korban selanjutnya, ya… Takumi? Mitsuru? Souma? #dibuang

**R**&**R** _peut-être_? C:


End file.
